


Priyanka, Connie, and Steven, on a mission

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Warping, canyon, mission, retrieving an artifact, surgical tools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Garnet informs Priyanka of a mission that needs her precise skills to succeed. Priyanka agrees.





	Priyanka, Connie, and Steven, on a mission

>Priyanka stood in Steven's home. She had received a call from her daughter, asking her to come over as quickly as she could.   
>She looked at Garnet in disbelief as she processed what she had just heard. "You want me to do what?"  
>"I want you to go on a gem mission with Steven and Connie. Two dangerous ancient gem artifacts have activated. The one I'm sending you after is embedded in a device that will require precision cuts to remove. Pearl would be more than enough for the task, but we'll need Alexandrite to melt the thick ice around the other artifact, it's vital that both be retrieved as soon as possible. Please, help Steven and Connie retrieve it."  
>"I, I don't know, won't I slow them down?"  
>"Mom, please! I know you can handle this! It'll be great, a girl on an adventure with her mother and her best friend! Plus you'll get to see how missions usually go!"  
>"Steven chimed in cheerfully. "Please Dr. Maheswaran? Please come and help us this time!"  
>Priyanka let out a sigh. "Oh alright, I'll go. If I need to make precise cuts, I'll need a scapulae or another type of small blade."  
>Garnet removed her left hand from behind her back and handed Priyanka something wrapped in a brown cloth. "Here, I have the tools you might need ready for you. Good luck you three."  
>Garnet stepped over to the warp pad and activated it. She vanished in a second. Priyanka assumed that meant Pearl and Amethyst were already at the site of the other artifact.  
>Priyanka turned her attention towards her daughter and Steven. "Alright you two, let's go" She walked over to the warp pad and stood upon it. Steven and Connie rushed over to the pad, Steven taking a place at the middle while Connie stood to his left.   
>"Brace yourself Dr. Maheswaren, your first time warping might feel weird, but it's totally safe!" The warp pad shined once more as the warp stream enveloped the trio.  
>Connie and Steven giggled as they felt the warp stream carry them to their destination. Priyanka groaned a bit and clutched her stomach, an uneasy feeling building up inside her as her stomach churned from the weightless sensation.  
>As the trio landed, Priyanka rushed off the warp pad and hunched over.   
>"Mom, are you okay?"   
>"I'll be fine in a moment Connie. Is warping always like that?"  
>"Yeah, it is. Don't worry mom, I felt weird after my first time too."  
>Steven chimed in happily. "You get used to it quickly Dr. Maheswaran. My first time felt weird, but after a few times, it felt less weird and more fun!"  
>The trio took a minute to let Priyanka recover. She stood up, firm resolve in her eyes. "Okay, Steven, Connie, let's go get that artifact!"  
>The trio took a good look around the area. The warp pad sat nestled at the end of a path, surrounded by tall vertical walls. They decided to follow the winding path through the canyon instead of trying to scale the walls. Steven led the way, a wide smile on his face, while Priyanka and Connie followed behind, side by side.   
>As the trio continued down the winding canyon, Priyanka looked at her daughter. "Are all your missions like this Connie?"   
>"Some are, others are more exciting. Kinda glad this one is a breather. No offense mom, but I don't want to see you get hurt."  
>Priyanka opened her mouth to respond, but realized Steven had stopped ahead of them. The path split into five different directions.  
>"Connie, Dr. Maheswaren, which way do you guys want to try first?" Steven looked back at the pair, an uncertain look on his face.   
>Connie moved forward, examining the entrances of each path. Priyanka followed closely behind her daughter.   
>"Steven, look at the markings here." Connie pointed towards the second path on the left. "This path is a little more worn than the others. Might be a sign that gems long ago came through here frequently."  
>"Oh hey, you're right! What do you think, Dr. Maheswaran?"  
>Priyanka sighed. "You two are the ones with the experience on missions. I'll trust you both to know which way we need to go."  
>"Okay! Onward, to adventure!" Steven exclaimed happily as he started down the path they had decided upon.   
>About five minutes of walking later, they all heard a low humming sound echoing from further down the path. "Connie, I think you were right! That humming sound is probably the artifact." Steven smiled widely at his friend as they hugged. Priyanka smiled behind them, proud of her daughter's observation skills.   
>A few more minutes of walking revealed an opening in the canyon. A strange sphere sat embedded in the far wall, wires spreading out from it a short distance before disappearing into the canyon wall.  
>The group walked over to the sphere. Priyanka pulled out the brown cloth Garnet had given her, removing a scapulae from within. She slid on the thick rubber gloves that also rested within the kit. "Stand back you two, I'm going to cut the sphere out of the wall."  
>Connie and Steven took a few steps back before Priyanka started cutting through the wired. One by one, she worked her way through the wires on the left side of the device.  
>As Priyanka started cutting into the right side wires, a low rumble began to echo through the canyon. Priyanka froze in place as gravel began to trickle down the wall from above her. She began to slowly back away, not wanting to cause any sudden shifts.  
>She wasn't quick enough. The rumbling intensified, echoing louder around the trio. Large rocks broke off of the top of the canyon and began to fall towards Priyanka.  
>"MOM, LOOK OUT!!!" Connie shouted desperately.  
>"Dr. Maheswaran, look out" Steven rushed towards Priyanka, wrapping his arms around her as his protective bubble formed. As the rocks started hitting the bubble, their bodies glowed and merged together.   
>Connie stared in disbelief as the rocks started falling, a twinge of nostalgia grabbing hold of her heart as looked upon the new fusion. Steven's shirt rested under the white coat Priyanka had been wearing. Thin hairs covered the fusion's arms and legs. A few stray hairs stuck out from the fusion's chin. Their body reminded Connie of Stevonnie's form, only older and stronger.  
>The fusion looked around at the bubble in confusion for a moment. "What, what happened? Why is there a pink bubble around me, around.....us? Wait, what is this?!" The fusion panicked a bit, running their hands along their body nervously, before their hands rested upon the gem at their navel. "Wait, Steven? Dr. Maheswaren, we fused! We did what?!"  
>Connie slowly approached the fusion. "Mom, I know you're in there, please don't freak out. You remember how Garnet is formed from Ruby and Sapphire? Well......you and Steven just merged together in the same way.  
>A memory from Steven ran through the fusion's mind, of him and Connie fusing together.   
>The fusion paused a bit before speaking "Connie, why didn't you ever tell me?" then a different tone "Why didn't you tell you mom Connie?"  
>"I wanted to, I just......wasn't sure how to bring it up. Uh, how are you both feeling? Are you okay?"  
>"I think I got to her before any rocks hit her." their tone shifted into a more motherly nature. "Oh Connie, I wish you'd told me about this sooner. I would have understood. This feels....safe? Secure? Like nothing bad can happen. Is this what you feel when you're part of, what's their name, Stevonnie?"  
>"Pretty much. Wait, do you want to name yourselves, or?"  
>"As lovely as this is, no. I won't be involved in enough missions for this to be a frequent thing." a boyish whine escaped shortly after. "Aww, I was thinking Stevyanka, but that's a fair point." The fusion smiled to themself. "Maybe next time Steven. Help me cut this orb free so we can go."  
>The fusion gently released the bubble from around themself. They reached down to retrieve the scapulae from the ground and smiled as their hand moved quickly along the wires, severing them at twice the speed Priyanka had managed.   
>Connie looked on at the spectacle, her cheeks flushing red at the sight. How could her mother fuse with her best friend?! Sure, he saved her life, and she was thankful for that, but she thought fusion would always be her and Steven's special thing.   
>The fusion smiled as they pulled the orb from the wall, the humming stopping as they did so. "There, we've got it Connie!"   
>"That's......great. Let's get it back to the temple." Connie turned her back to the fusion and began walking out of the opening and back the way they had came.   
>The fusion rushed after Connie, a concerned look on their face. "Connie, wait up!" followed by a more serious. "What's gotten into you young lady?" as they caught up to the young girl.  
>Connie paused as she stopped walking, tears running down her face. "Sorry, I know it's silly, but I thought fusion would always be me and Steven's special thing. Seeing how well you two work together, it's hard. Pretty horrible of me to think that, isn't it?"  
>The fusion pulled Connie into a hug. "Oh sweetie, it's okay to have thoughts like that." their voice shifted. "No matter what, we'll always be jam buds! What we have will always be special to me!"  
>"Mom.....Steven......thank you." she wiped her tears away before smiling. "Come on, let's go show Garnet."   
>"Wait, what?!" the fusion glowed a bit before splitting back into Steven and Priyanka. Priyanka's cheeks were red. "We are NOT showing Garnet, what would she even think?"  
>"Aww, I really wanted to show her! She would have been happy to meet a new fusion."  
>Connie giggled to herself. "Oh well, maybe you two can show her next time."


End file.
